tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Grinder
Grinder is a BLK Scout Freak made by user Blasteroid Origin Grinder is a yet unknown individual came from the Badlands,no one in the Tornado Skaters seems to know his actual origin.How he met Hector,how he join the gang was all a mystery,until the people of Badlands who known him told others about his existence.Grinder is one of the many citizens who got involved back in the war between various teams before they made a truce of peace.But in the war, too many people were killed in the fight,resulting the citizen's loss of family and home due to the mercenaries and Grinder is one of those people.In grief, he buried his brother,who died because of the war and later on dons his brother's mask as a sign of respect and vengence,he proceed to become an assassin and later kill off many groups of mercs throughout the Badlands and became one of Badland's most wanted men.After able to get payback on those who killed his brother,he began his career as an assassin for hire who only works for people who pay him the higest of biddings,he soon found out his highest contractor turns out to Hector, the chief of the Tornado Skaters,who later give him a deal that if he joins his skater gang,he will give him the power he need to kill his enemies and to help those citizens's poor souls who are in need of help.Now one of Badland's most wanted assassin now became a life saver and vigilante who not only kills those who are threats to people,but also at the same time he protects and watch over them as well. Fighting Style As an assassin,Grinder's fighting style is unpredictable,he is able to overpower his enemies,he also trained himself quite well at both close range and ranged combat and gained enhanced endurance and speed,his fighting style involve a combination of both martial arts, analyzation, and striking, he would able to deliver powerful blows that are considered by his enemies as both deadly and brutal,moving at great speed he can run faster than his foes, once they are injured due to the bullets, he finishes them off with a brutal kick at the most vital spots: the head,the face or the belly,or he performs a roundhouse kick that sometimes even knock out the toughest type of enemies such as Heavies or Soldiers.When close range combat is not enough he will use his SMG and would switch his strategies oppose to his opponents,he prefers giving his enemies no chance to fight back by firing rapidly causing them to have to dodge or get inflicted by the damage,he also never seems to flinch when he get knocked or get shot,this inner ability of enhanced endurance giving not only an advantage but also seems to scare his enemies, forcing them to flee or losing their confident due to their look on his dead-like stance once he gets up.Like any other Freaks he also have a weakness which is his lack of defensive skills,giving his foes the opportunity to strike him at other directions,but due to his strong,unbreakable endurance he is considered too powerful to fight at close range,the only strategy to fight him is to fight at range,he also have the ability to trigger Striker Mode which allows him to move faster than normal, launching himself at high speeds and able to shoot a type of bullets which are called Electro Bullets,as their name applies, they also launch at speed of lightning,which are the only thing that can catch up with faster enemies,to fight him in both Striker Mode and normal,they must use range combat,try to hit him at vital spots that would weakens him the most, and try to finish him off later. Trivia His trait of able to get up once being knocked down is similar to Undead-type freaks ability to either get inflicted by the wound and can get up once the wounds automatically healed or restored Category:Scouts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Good Beings